Talk:The Dark Knight (Movie)
I call "Do Over" Other than the poster image, would anyone mind if I just blanked this entire article? It's just a wikipedia swipe, and quite frankly, the time it would take to fix all of those broken links is simply not worth it. I propose we scrap the whole thing and start from scratch. Any objections? --Brian Kurtz 12:49, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::May I assume that silence = approval? Alrighty... I'm gonna blank this puppy and start from scratch. I'll probably just have minimal information to start with, but I'll put a link to the original Wiki article. --Brian Kurtz 20:08, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Synopsis and Legality So, through an elaborate set of circumstances involving me working as a volunteer and helping some important people move some stuff, I managed to get myself a ticket to an advance screening of The Dark Knight, and I saw it a couple of hours ago. I'm not going to make any spoilers, but it was INCREDIBLE. Anyway, it looked like they had some important pieces of paper detailing this information, but it didn't occur to me to pick one up. I am in theory capable of writing down the plot summary now, but something tells me that would be at least immoral if not illegal. I'm assuming I should hold off on it until at least (is this right?) midnight on Thursday? :- Billy Arrowsmith, 04:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Article's title. The movie's name is "The Dark Knight," not just "Dark Knight." Requires a fix. Aerandir 23:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Mr. J Alright, because of the story's arguable canon within the Nolanverse, I figured I should ask around a bit before just going ahead and doing it: should I or should I not create a page for the online webseries "Mr. J," which is a third-party (indie filmakers, that is) spinoff for The Dark Knight? Sorryaboutthatchief 02:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :If it's unlicensed, it's fan fiction. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Cool. Good thing I asked. Sorryaboutthatchief 03:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ummmmmm, This movie is called 'The' Dark Knight. Not just Dark Knight. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die''']] 02:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah Its a site convention to drop the word "The" when it is the start of any title. It prevents weird cases like having Firestorm Vol 1, The Firestorm Vol 1, and Firestorm Vol 2. It also is a convention among other places (like many encyclopedias) to aid in alphabetization. Kyletheobald 12:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re-Organizing The organization of the appearances section is accurate. Harvey Dent is a villain clearly a villain in this movie, and the various crime bosses accurately listed with their associates. Please do not change this. LoveWaffle (talk) 03:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :What is wrong with what I did? :Jdogno7 (talk) 07:11, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Moving Harvey Dent to Supporting Characters, completely restructuring the Villains section. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 07:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I still don't get what the problem was? :::Jdogno7 (talk) 09:07, March 11, 2013 (UTC)